


That's My Couch

by darknefarious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknefarious/pseuds/darknefarious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re sitting on my couch.” Castiel said.</p>
<p>The green eyed man first looked at the couch as if trying to find something before he looked back at Castiel with a raised brow, “I don’t see your name on it.”</p>
<p>And Castiel suddenly had the urge to poke the guy’s eyes, “You don’t even know my name.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's My Couch

Castiel had developed a routine over time. He would go to school at exactly seven to be able to reach it at eight. He would follow his subject schedule and would take lunch at twelve so he could be ready for his one thirty class. After three, he would go to the library until five. He would sit at his usual couch located at the far end of the room where old and unused books where located. 

So when one day, he found another student sitting on his favorite couch, reading a thick novel, he was perplexed. Castiel cautiously walked towards the other man, “Excuse me…”

The guy looked at him and Castiel was momentarily distracted by the student’s green eyes and lightly freckled face. But then he remembered that he was sitting on his favorite spot. 

“You’re sitting on my couch.” Castiel said. 

The green eyed man first looked at the couch as if trying to find something before he looked back at Castiel with a raised brow, “I don’t see your name on it.” 

And Castiel suddenly had the urge to poke the guy’s eyes, “You don’t even know my name.” 

“The librarian never told me about sit reservations.”

“You don’t need one.” Castiel answered. “But I always sat on that couch.” 

“Oh.”

Castiel thought that the guy finally understood what he meant and would finally stand up and go away. But he simply scooted on the other side of the couch and patted the space beside him.

“Well, why don’t you sit here then? This couch is enough for the two of us.”

Castiel wanted to argue but he already wasted minutes of his time doing it. So he let out a sigh and sat on the other side of the couch. 

“My name’s Dean Winchester by the way.”

Castiel frowned at him, “I never asked for your name.”

Dean stared at him for a couple of seconds before giving him what seemed like an amused smile, “Alright, alright… I won’t talk anymore.”

Dean never bothered and spoke to him for the rest of the afternoon like what he said. Around four thirty, Dean closed his novel and silently walked out from the library.   
On the other hand, Castiel wasn’t able to concentrate the whole time while the other was beside him. Perhaps, he was just so used being alone on the couch, he simply felt uncomfortable. 

\--

When Castiel arrived home, his brother Gabriel was already slouching on the chair doing his home works while eating candies. 

“Gabriel, you should reduce the number of sweets you are consuming. It will rot your teeth.” But his annoying brother simply flashed him his perfect white teeth. 

“Do you know a student named Dean Winchester?” Castiel asked. Gabriel always seemed to know what was happening around their school… from the latest news to gossips. He never tells how he knew it though.

“Ah, Dean-o…”

“You know him?”

“New student… he and his younger brother just started two days ago. Brother’s name is Sam Winchester… probably around your level. Dean’s a pretty boy, that’s for sure. An instant hit with the ladies.” Gabriel looked at his brother, “He usually tags along with me. We have the same classes.” 

“Ah.”

“Aw, baby brother gunning for the handsome new student… I’m so proud of you.” 

“No, I am not!” Castiel yelled. Why are older brothers annoying? 

Gabriel laughed, “Anyway, he’s not a bad person, Cas. In fact, I actually like his company.”

That night, Castiel recalled his interaction with Dean Winchester and instantly felt guilty. He may have acted like an ass to him.

\--

The following day, Castiel did his usual routine until the afternoon. Dean was once again in the library sitting on his favorite couch reading the same novel. There were no greetings, no small talks. Castiel sat on his side of the couch and read his own book. 

After some time, Castiel heard Dean murmured, “Damn great novel.” He took a quick glance and saw Dean closed his book and kept it inside his bag. 

When Dean was about to walk away, Castiel called him. He honestly had no idea wat he was doing. 

The green eyed student turned around, “Uhm, yeah?”

“Castiel Novak…”

Dean looked confused and Castiel fought the urge to sigh, “My name. You gave me yours yesterday.”

“Oh. You’re Gabriel’s younger brother?”

“Yes.”

Dean gave him a smile, “Glad to be able to meet you then, Castiel.”

\--

Castiel can’t find a pattern on Dean’s library visits. One day he was there some days he wasn’t. Castiel tried it out. But there just wasn’t. It seemed like; Dean Winchester simply comes and went in the library whenever he just felt like it. 

\--

Once during their quiet library time, Dean brought his homework with him. And it seemed like having some difficulties answering it since he kept on reading, writing and erasing his answers and was looking extremely displeased with it. Needless to say, it distracted Castiel. He wanted to tell Dean that he should just go to the corner of the library where chairs and tables were available, but instead, he closed the book he was reading. 

“Let me help you with that.” 

Dean looked at him surprised, “Oh. Ugh, sure.” 

The questions were rather simple in Castiel’s opinion. So they managed to finish it and still had time to teach Dean parts of it he was having problems with. 

“Thanks man. This is usually Sam’s forte. But he’s kind off busy right now.”

\--

A few days later, Castiel found out that Dean may have had some hard time with some of his subjects, it was compensated by being amazingly good at Mathematics. An area of knowledge Castiel has a hard time grasping. 

Dean instantly became his tutor for Mathematics. 

\--

There were moments when Dean arrives in the library looking tired. 

“Cas! Can you please, ugh, hide me?” Dean told him as he hid himself behind the large bookshelf just behind them. 

Castiel was about to ask what was happening, but the sudden sight of a familiar woman approaching somehow answered his question. “I swear, I saw him go here.” Castiel heard her murmur. Bela Talbot was her name. Castiel knew her because everyone knew who she was, one of those popular students who always went for the handsome male population of the school.

“Have you seen where Dean Winchester went?” Bela asked him, “Tall, handsome with green eyes…” And she kept on describing him.

If Castiel hadn’t known who Dean was, he would’ve thought Bela was describing his dream guy. But he knew him… and somehow, at the very back of his mind, he agrees to whatever Bela kept saying about Dean.

“So have you seen him?”

Castiel shook his head. “I think I saw the person you were describing a while ago. But I saw him left before you enter.”

“What, really!?” 

Castiel nodded and Bela immediately left the library. 

“Dean, you can come out now.” 

Dean emerged from his hiding spot, “Thank you Cas.” If there was a hint of being embarrassed or bothered about all the compliments Bela said, Dean hid it well.

“What did she want?” 

Dean sat on his side of the couch and sighed, “She kept on asking me about going out with her.” He then gave Cas a smile, “Not in my plans right now.”

\--

The second time it happened, Dean managed to catch the attention of none other than Michael Milligan, their current student council president. Dean hid behind the bookshelf as Castiel tried his best to redirect his ‘pursuers’.   
“I believe this is where Dean Winchester went?” Michael asked. 

Castiel cleared his throat, “Ugh, yes sir. But I did saw him went out from the library’s back door.” 

“Are you certain?”

“Yes.”

Dean looked extremely relieved when Michael walked away. “Thank you Cas. You’re a life saver.” 

“What did you do?”

“Hey! I didn’t do anything. He just started stalking me, I swear.” Dean replied.

\--

Dean told him he wanted to go to college, but still had no idea what to take. He told him he lost his mother in a fire accident, that he had to learn to take care of his baby brother when he was just a kid himself. Castiel learned that Dean was pretty smart, sure he had some trouble with some subjects, but aside from that, he was laid back about school stuff. ‘Honor student thing is Sam’s gig.’ He always reasoned. 

Dean liked Supernatural book series by Chuck Shurley, had the complete series and endured the jokes Sam makes about them, even if ‘that bitch’ reads all of them too. Dean loves pies and puzzles and mathematics. 

Castiel told him stories about his life too. His brother Gabriel, his family, about his past time and routine. Things simply happened. They got to know each other more. 

And Castiel found himself feeling disappointed whenever Dean wasn’t in the library doing homework or reading novels. Also, he found himself being asked by the librarian where his companion was whenever he was alone. 

\--

“So, someone’s making very, very good friends with Mr. Dean Winchester.” Gabriel said. 

“What do you mean?”

“Well, Dean kept talking and asking about you, kiddo.”

“He does?” Castiel knew his brother wasn’t lying. He found himself feeling happy. Of course, he won’t admit it to his brother.

“Positive.” Gabriel answered confidently.

\--

Dean didn’t show up in the library for four days. Four long days. And it worried Castiel to no end. Dean may have had an erratic library schedule; he would never NOT come to the library for four consecutive days. 

So when he got home, he immediately talked to Gabriel.

“Where’s Dean?”

“Good question. He hasn’t been in class for days now.”

“Did something happen?” Castiel tried not to sound too worried, but with the smile his brother was giving him, it seemed he was failing.

\--

Dean was right. Sam Winchester was a very tall man with a hair that reminded Castiel of animal mane. He was way taller than Dean and now understood why he was annoyed about it. Castiel felt… small. 

He was in the same grade level as Castiel, and the reason why they never met was because they had opposite schedules. 

“Oh, you’re that Castiel, Dean kept talking about.” Sam said to him, “He got a bad case of flu…”

\--

“Oh hey Cas.” The greeting was then followed by a series of coughs. Dean sounded like he was breathing and speaking through his mouth at the same time. 

“You weren’t around… I was starting to get worried. And I was being bugged y the librarian about your whereabouts.” 

Their was a slight pause on the other line, “Don’t worry Cas, I’ll probably be able to go to school by Monday.” From the tone of his voice, Castiel could imagine Dean smiling. 

“Very well.”

Castiel spent the remaining days quietly reading in the library and wishing for Monday to come. 

\--

“Dean!” Castiel noticed that Dean looked paler despite assuring him he was better over the phone. But still, Dean gave him the warm smile Castiel missed. 

“Hey Cas. It’s really good to see you. I’m really sorry for worrying you. Sam went mother hen on me while I was sick. And Dad suddenly became creepily caring. I think I got sick because of the air conditioner in our classroom, I don’t know. Damn, I missed a lot…”

Whatever Dean was about say was lost when Castiel pressed their lips together. The kiss was sweet and chaste, and it immediately warmed his body. 

“Dean… I hope you’re feeling better.” Castiel said. 

Dean stared at him. And suddenly, a chuckle escaped from his lips. “Yeah Cas… I’m feeling way better than before. Thank you.” There was no need for any more words and explanations. Castiel simply just knew. 

The rest of the afternoon was then spent with Dean’s head resting on Castiel’s shoulder. And pretty sure more would happen in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a dump lately. So, I have to write something! Well, happy holidays!


End file.
